Extended exposure to sunlight can damage the automobile's interior. Most of the sun's ultraviolet energy penetrates the automobile through the windows. Solar heat energy can build up inside the automobile to extremely high temperature causing damages to objects inside the vehicle. Snow, ice, and frost can build up on the external windows of an automobile that is parked outside overnight during winter season.
Various external covers are known in the art for shielding against sunlight, snow, ice, frost, and other environmental factors. These prior art are disadvantageous in that they are cumbersome, lack the ability to be easily installed and un-installed and difficult to secure in place and susceptible to theft.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an external automobile cover suitable for providing protection from sunlight, snow, ice, frost, and other environmental factors.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automobile cover that is easily installed and secured in place.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automobile cover that is easily un-installed and then stored in a minimum storage space.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automobile cover that is not prone to theft.